


Tell Me More

by BrutallyRomantic



Series: Tell Me More [1]
Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: And she's hot, Explicit Consent, F/F, Forced Orgasm, Light BDSM, Multiple Orgasms, Top!Olivia Octavius, You're soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrutallyRomantic/pseuds/BrutallyRomantic
Summary: 'It's not like you have a thing for -tentacles-, not exactly. It's not like you go home and plop down on your laptop and go straight for the classic hentai goodies. But, and you have to be honest with yourself, you definitely had those thoughts almost immediately when you saw Dr. Olivia Octavius for the very first time.'
Relationships: Olivia Octavius/Reader
Series: Tell Me More [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082813
Comments: 28
Kudos: 159





	1. Before

It's not like you have a thing for _tentacles_ , necessarily. It's not like you go home and plop down on your laptop and go straight for the classic hentai goodies. But, and you have to be honest with yourself, you definitely had those thoughts almost immediately when you saw Dr. Olivia Octavius for the first time. 

Okay, not the _very_ first time. You saw her before with wind-whipped hair as she pushed a bike through the halls of Alchemax, but it didn't fully register. No, really, it happened the first time you saw her in her full glory. 

As a part of the team working on the actual collider, you are one of a handful of people privy to both sides of Dr. Octavius's identity, and your paycheck reflects it. You might not be the smartest person in the room, but that's only because you're the least experienced. Though, generally, you couldn't be the smartest person in any room that held the good doctor.

In any case, you saw her at work, extra limbs moving with ease and grace and _damn_ you were hooked. As much as you loved your job already, going to work was made so much sweeter knowing you were going to see her there. 

"Thank you, doctor!" You called to her once when she passed over some parts you needed for the part of the collider you were working on. She was faster than the cranes and far too impatient to wait for them, so she simply made her way back and forth, going where she was needed and building whatever bit she landed at. She flashed a smile in your direction and you went weak at the knees for a second. The man you were working with definitely saw your expression and chuckled under his breath, but you were frozen for that second. 

Dr. Olivia Octavius had a pretty nice smile.

Of course, you questioned yourself in the beginning, questioned why now. And that was what had you thinking about the whole tentacles thing. After an evening on your own, it was clear. It wasn't the tentacles in themselves, it was the combination of them with Dr. Olivia _fucking_ Octavius. 

Understandable, really. Right?

You hoped so, because it was happening and you couldn't really fight it. You weren't _exactly_ trying to. But that was okay too. Because you are an adult and she's an adult and you're totally not the type to actually hit on the boss and you are perfectly capable of lusting in private.

Mostly. 

Damn.

It was at the Christmas party that you made your first mistake. The first of many. A few too many drinks and an interesting version of an 'inside voice' later and you're talking a little too loudly with a coworker about the boss lady. 

"Her and her damn enormous hair and eyes and creepy-hot goggles and-", you cut yourself off to take another drink of hot cider, "-and just, damn, how is she smart and also sexy? Like wow." Your coworker was almost snorting his laughter but his eyes weren't on you. For a second you're scowling and prepared to scold the hell out of him for ignoring your ramblings, but then you're looking back and see an equally amused Dr. Olivia _fucking_ Octavius standing way too close with her own cider and she definitely heard you. 

_Well, fuck._

After that, you miraculously recovered your inside voice and proceeded to use it, and only it, for the next month. You _definitely_ weren't avoiding the good doctor, and god knows you couldn't at your workplace, but you were also not even close to staring as much as you once did. And the collider was getting closer to finished anyway, so more of the work was done on programming than the collider itself. 

You met her eyes twice in the month after the Christmas party and both times she looked like she wanted to laugh. You could've curled up on the floor and died right there, but instead you made what you were doing at the moment the center of your whole world. Because who could die when there was a sequence to program, right?

And then the doctor made it difficult to avoid her, staying later and later. Once, you were the only two left in the computer room near the end of a long day and damn it if you didn't want to get this sequence finished because you hate just leaving things. But you're very aware of how alone you two are, and it's not okay because Christmas hasn't left your mind. 

"You really think my goggles are creepy?" The doctor's voice is almost hurt, but when you look over in surprise, the glimmer in her eyes says she's playing with you. Your mouth opens and closes and then you find your voice and decide, fuck it. 

"Yep", you answer, "definitely getting some creepy vibes there." The doctor is only looking at you, her screen forgotten. Her extra arms aren't out, but the black stretching over her legs beneath her lab coat and the bulk around her middle says she's most definitely packing. 

"But creepy-hot?" She's looking for confirmation, her lips twisted in a wry smile, almost a smirk. You flush at that, but don't back down. 

"Yep", you repeat. No elaboration this time. 

"Tell me more." 

Tell her more? What more? Like how you fantasize about the gleam of those goggles and how they'd look from all angles, from below and above? Maybe not. Definitely not. Not a thought you care to share.

"Uh…" 

"Very eloquent." Her tone is dry, but she licks her lips so they aren't. "Go on." Leaning back in the wheeled office chair she'd commandeered earlier, those long legs are crossed over one another. Elbows propped up on the armrests and hands folded over her stomach, the doctor is a picture of relaxation. But her eyes, currently unhidden behind those unique octagonal glasses, are alert and so fixed on you, you're sure that you must be her next experiment.

Not that you would mind.

"Uh.." Again, you are at a loss, the thoughts flying through your mind not exactly what you want to share, but she only responds with a raised brow this time. Clearly she wasn't going to let you off that easily. 

"Your suit is..um..intimidating and..-" 

"And?" The doctor encourages you when you cut yourself off, now leaning forward in her chair. It really seems like she wants you to go there, with the way her breath caught at the word 'intimidating'. 

It really seemed like she was getting off on the thought of being scary. 

Maybe she was. Maybe just as much as you were getting off on it.

"And really..well fitted." Swallowing, it's getting really hard to talk around the lump in your throat, and the doctor actually looks like she's getting impatient. 

Suddenly, Dr. Olivia Octavius is rising smoothly to her feet, pulling off what she'd been wearing over her suit. Cybernetic extensions are emerging and pushing her into the air and you definitely stopped breathing for the entirety of the process.

"I must agree", she said, running her hands over the stabilization unit wrapping her torso on either side. Her lithe form was only barely made thicker by the equipment and your eyes followed the slight curve as her hands travelled. Smirking, she admires herself and then catches your gaze as you do the same before grinning and using an artificial appendage to don the creepy-hot goggles that had featured in more than a few fantasies.

Fuck.

She looks like she wants to say something, but she doesn't, and it drives you crazy. Even though it's hard, you fill the air with words. 

"They really suit you", you insist into the space between you, stuck under her now unreadable purview. "Like, I know it's safety and all, but they really do look..um..nice..and-"

A squeeze around your middle and a quick jerk upwards has you cutting yourself off with a squeak. Soft robotics are wrapped repeatedly just under your ribs and stretching up to under your arms, holding you securely in front of the doctor where she hovers with a grin.

Speechless, you freeze, uncertain whether you're awake or not because you're pretty sure a similar scenario has played out in a number of dreams.

With her own hands, the doctor took her goggles off and settled them on your face, a delighted laugh and a clap following the motion.

"Oh look, they suit you too." 

All you can do is a give a nervous laugh and say, "Doctor?", which she answers by taking the goggles off of you and tracing a finger down one of your cheeks with a wolfish grin. 

"Call me Liv."


	2. During

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dirty one, in which Liv scares the dear Reader. Spoiler alert: The Reader loves it.

"Oh fuck, oh _god_!"

"I told you", comes the sly voice and an equally sly grin, "you can just call me 'Liv'." You have no patience for the good doctor's teasing at the moment, grabbing for the mass of hair in order to shove that grin back between your thighs.

The desk under your back is hard and cold, but Liv's mouth is soft and warm and _damn_ , she does this like she's getting paid for it. As it was the last two times you ended up on your back, your release is approaching _quickly_. There was just something about the woman that made it impossible to hold out, to stall that complete and utter destruction of conscious thought for the space of ten to twenty excruciating seconds.

And again she stopped. You swear you're dying, lingering on a precipice, but then she _speaks_.

"Can I scare you?" Her eyes are intense when you manage to bring your head up to meet them, and the question posed in a voice absolutely slathered in _greed_ makes your heart pound.

She'd mentioned the question she wanted to ask the first time, and you were confused. You'll never forget how she explained it.

_"I like seeing you scared. Intimidated. I think I'd like to see you desperate to escape. I want to do that to you properly sometime. But only if you tell me_ **_yes_ ** _."_

You don't necessarily like thinking about how quickly you agreed, but you _love_ thinking about the conversation that followed. Scary was probably an understatement, but you couldn't remember the last time you were so excited for a terrifying situation. You knew very little about what she _would_ do, only what she _wouldn't_ , according to the hard limits you'd set.

The air held a new danger when you sucked in a breath, and you _wanted_ it.

Liv's rule, also from that first night, echoes in your mind.

_"You have to_ **_say_ ** _it. I have to hear it. Tell me yes."_

You have the opportunity to deny her, and you don't want to.

" _Yes._ " Enthusiastically, but breathy, you consent to give this woman the control, permission to enact her deepest desires. The safe word is Spider-Man. She'd made a face when you chose it, commenting, " _Well yeah, that'd be an instant turn-off."_ You think that was meant to be a good thing?

Then you can't think anymore because more grips are suddenly present, cool material that is definitely not flesh. The exceedingly flexible claw ends of Liv's robotic limbs are on you, one holding both your wrists above your head and twisting its length from wrist to elbow, the other three finishing disrobing you and leaving you entirely exposed when they pulled away.

Liv's hands roam, one settling at your throat and squeezing hard enough that you are sure it's going to leave a bruise. 

God, it was delicious.

Maybe Liv has a scarf you can borrow.

The look in the scientist's eyes is manic and controlled all at once and you can feel the tingles of bubbling fear building already. Suddenly, your throat is released and you're being lifted into the air by a limb wrapped around your ankles, drawing you upside down with a squeak and a whimper.

Liv's face lights up at the sound, you can see it even with the world turned on its head. But you're not really scared yet, more like surprised, and she knows it. Her hands take your breasts as two claws take your hands and place them so your knuckles are touching your lower back.

"Keep your hands there", she orders with a wide grin and a hard twist to one nipple that prompts a cry, "or I'm going to punish you." She can feel your shiver, a combination of the threat and twist and maybe even the chill in the air raising goosebumps across the mass of your vulnerable flesh.

"But you like being punished, don't you?" There's a hand sliding from a breast up towards your hips as she poses the question in a sultry tone, to which you respond in the affirmative with a nod of your head. Her response to that is another twist to your nipple and a hiss, "Use your words when I ask you a question." After crying out at the harsh treatment, you force out a, "Yes."

Then her hands are soft again, both sliding up either side of your torso and admiring the transition of the curve from ribs to hips. "I know what you want, and I'm going to give it to you until you _hate_ it." Then there are two green-tinted limbs wrapping your legs, moving until there is one for each, spreading them open where you helplessly hang.

Those hands, still encased in the restrictive material of her gloves, move to where her face had been only moments before. Your heat hasn't died out, actually growing stronger while so helpless in her grasp.

"I can feel you through my gloves, you bad girl." Liv's grin is triumphant as she slides two fingers through the evidence of your arousal and gathers some up, bringing the hand down to your lips and sliding it into your willing mouth. You know what she wants and you are ready to give it, sucking on her fingers as she gives a low laugh. "I bet you came to work here just for this." Her tone is sharp, but pleased. "You came hoping that I would take you. Me and my ' _creepy-hot goggles_ '."

Liv's fingers are firm in your mouth, pressing up against your tongue and sliding so deep that they practically rest in your throat. Fighting your gag reflex is a battle, but you manage. It's amazing what one can do with the right motivation.

Everything being said is just making you want her more, and it makes you squirm. The hand not in your mouth comes down in a hard slap between your legs, making you cry out around her fingers. It hurts and you squirm again, prompting another slap.

"See how bad you are? I'm going to have to teach you how to stay still", Liv's tone is threatening and delighted.

Two long fingers slide into you and all you can do is shiver and surrender to the muffled moan it tears from your chest. Tortuously slow, they thrust, curling inside and providing pleasure without relief.

"I'm going to fuck you until you forget everything but my name", she said in a low voice, "I don't know how long that is going to take, but I _am_ a scientist. I enjoy a good experiment."

You stifle a cry, the slow thrusts between your legs are mirroring those that she'd just begun in your mouth, creating a strange sort of tempo that you can feel your heart adjusting to. The blood has rushed to your head and all you can focus on are those two counterpoints of sensation.

"Now let's see…your first lesson under my _attentive_ tutelage. Staying still." As if on cue, you can't help but shift your legs, trying to press up and gain more pressure, more speed, more _anything_. And her thrusting stops. Stops dead as she tuts. "No, no. This is just what we're trying to prevent." The limbs around your legs shift, adjusting, and it feels slightly more comfortable when they do.

Liv pauses, as if waiting for you to say something. When she's met with your silence, her grin is fully blossoming once more.

"What a _good_ girl. I'm sure you can _learn_ , can't you?" The sob isn't stifled this time as you choke out a yes around her fingers, your need making you weak and prepared to say or do anything. As if she were proud, Liv places a kiss on your hip, the contact making you shudder.

"Now, I need you to listen _very_ carefully. So long as you are still..", and then her fingers begin their motion between your legs again, "I'm going to drag pleasure from you that you weren't aware you were capable of." You do your best to remain still, the only slight shiver caused by the shaky breathing you were managing while trying your best not to choke. "But", she went on in a deceptively sweet voice, "if you move, I'm going to stop."

You're pretty sure you'll die if she stops, even if the steady thrusts between your legs are increasing more slowly than anything you've ever felt in your life.

The fingers in your mouth withdraw and that hand joins the other between your legs, tracing a circle around your clit at the same torturous pace as her thrusts. She doesn't touch it directly yet, but you're shaking involuntarily as you are introduced to a new sort of pleasure. Denial, you'd never given a thought to, but damn did Liv make it _intoxicating_.

Dirty words continue to flow from her mouth like poison, and you couldn't stop ingesting it if you tried. Surprisingly, and probably due to the fact that you were already right at the edge when she changed the game, even the slow touches are bringing you closer to tipping into an endless sea from which you know won't be able to escape.

"Oh god.. Oh, _Liv_." Your eyes are squeezed shut but you hear her chuckle and then there is a supporting claw pressing the back of your head forward and up just a bit.

"Look at me", she commands in a firm voice, though it is laced with desire and delight. You obey, to find her staring into your eyes with an intensity you've only ever seen on her face in the midst of an experiment. You cannot look away, and her face twists in glee as you feel your body clenching, preparing to become completely undone under her attention.

You're right there, ready to fall into bliss as your eyes close, when suddenly her hands stop. You cry out, begging without words for _more_ and _please_ and _don't stop_. But she remains still until your eyes open again.

Her grin is cruel as she resumes her intimate attentions, explaining in a low, rough tone, "You're going to watch me do this, understood? I want you to look into my eyes as you cum."

You whimper, but your eyes stay open, forcing out a barely audible, "Yes." She'd stopped, but she wasn't stopping now and you can feel the orgasm on the edge of your awareness, waiting to wash over you and strip away everything but the feel of her hands on you.

After you say yes, Liv moves and her thrusts increase their pace as she finally delivers a direct touch to your clit, drawing a loud involuntary moan from you as you spill over into an overwhelming orgasm. Her touches continue as you cum and you realize that she's not stopping.

Liv must have seen your panic, as your eyes are still fixed on her, because she laughs. "I told you, dear, I'm going to make you _hate_ it." You're writhing and your eyes are slammed shut as she overstimulates you expertly but she isn't stopping.

"Oh god, please, no, it's too much!" You beg, but there is no mercy in her deceptively gentle circling of your clit. Too soon, you're going to orgasm again and it's going to _hurt_ and Liv's eyes are wide and excited by the agony she's putting you through. You kick your legs but the tentacles wrapping them merely shift with your movements. Somewhere in your mind you realize you aren't keeping still, and she isn't stopping and you wonder what lesson you're supposed to be learning _now_.

But that's clearly not what it's about anymore.

Closer and closer you edge to the terrible abyss, begging and crying for mercy from the too-pleasurable assault. Then you're clenching and she's cackling and telling you what a _good girl_ you are.

Liv's robotics tug you upright then, though still holding you midair with your legs spread. She steps between them and her fingers are slipping back inside of you, tearing a sob from your chest that she smothers with her mouth on yours.

One of her hands is tangled tightly in your hair, controlling and deepening the kiss that feels more like she's claiming every inch of your mouth with hers. Her other hand continues on thrusting two fingers into you, her palm brushing your over sensitized clit tortuously with both too much and not enough pressure with every thrust.

You can't beg with her tongue plundering your mouth, nor can you fight against the tentacles holding you aloft, and you certainly can't do anything about the hellish pleasure coursing through your body unless she deigns to stop. Liv hums, pleased, when your body goes limp, and it occurs to you that you haven't considered using the safeword once, because there's nothing you want more than her hands on you, even if you're suffering more than you thought possible.

"Mm", Liv speaks, releasing your mouth finally and pressing her forehead to yours with a wild glee in those intense eyes, "I wonder how many times I can make you cum just like this.." The words make you tense with a broken cry, and she answers it with a curling of her fingers directly into your g-spot. Your eyes roll back, but Liv is holding your head up.

"Oh my.. you and I are going to have _so_ much fun~"


	3. After

There's a horrible emptiness in the lab without her. Her presence always filled up whatever room she was in, and that sense is now very conspicuously missing.

Not that this is much of a lab anymore. The damage done by the collider, both before and after its destruction, left it in shambles. The only reason you're there now is to pick through the rubble and see if anything is salvageable.

You find scraps.

Notes, equipment, it's all destroyed. Along with.. Your chest constricts your breathing before you can even finish that thought. It's too awful.

But what else could you think?

You saw it all, helpless where you sat. The supposed 'heroes'. Kingpin demanding too much. And her. Liv fought like a natural predator, taking on the spider-people like it was nothing. But the truck, you saw that too, saw the way it smashed into her in mid-air and god, it was as if you were hit too with the way the breath rushed from your body.

The breath rushes from your body again, but this time it's thanks to the squeeze of all too familiar robotic appendages. You'd gasp if you were able, torn from your feet and drawn up in front of a familiar face in an instant. You choke out a broken _Liv_ and you can feel her eyes on you behind the yellow glaze of her goggles.

_Impossible._

Even with the very life crushing from your lungs, your shock turns into a wheezing laugh, stealing the breath that remains. The tentacle around your chest loosens just enough for you to gasp in a great gulp of air, your shock and the momentary lack of oxygen overwhelming and leaving you lightheaded.

"But I thought..- I saw you get hit and..-" If your arms were free, you'd hug her, but they're not and you can't and even with all that this woman has put you through of your own will, you're sure you've never suffered more.

"I'm tougher than I look", she says, her voice lilting and dangerous. Of course she'd be cautious, she's just been through a trauma. She must be in an incredible amount of pain after taking such a hit barely 72 hours earlier.

You want to struggle in her hold, but you don't. She'll let you go when she's good and ready and not a minute before.

"Oh god, I'm so happy you're alive", you exclaim, eyes welling with the purest joy you've ever felt. "They wouldn't let me back in to look for you, insisted it was too unstable. The emergency workers said that you weren't here. I had to sneak back in to see if I could save any of your work and I never thought I'd see you again!"

Feeling a little stupid, crying in front of the scientist, you shake your head. "I should've known better."

Cocking her head in a way that tells you she's intently studying your face, there's a prickle that darts over your skin, drawing goosebumps to the surface in her silence. Her face is far too still, lacking the normal range of expressions that you were just beginning to learn the meanings of before everything came crashing down.

"So you're happy to see me?" Liv asks slowly, carefully, as if..

Brow furrowing, your chest feels tight again, this time not due to the curl of an artificial limb. "Yes, of course I..-" A terrible thought occurs. "Did you.. Do you not remember me?" Her face twitches in thought before smoothing out again, and it's all the answer you need.

"You're one of my scientists", she answers evenly, and it's as if someone has torn out your heart. The floor feels solid beneath your feet and only then do you realize that she's put you down, though the soft robotics linger about her defensively.

Taking slow breaths, you try not to sound as agonized as you feel. "We were.. We _are_ more than that. You have to remember that. Or _feel_ it, at the very least." Face warming, you watch her lift her goggles with one three pronged tentacle.

Those familiar eyes glitter for a moment as she drags them searchingly across your face. Is she looking for a lie? She'll find none, you know. She steps closer, now within the reach of an average human arm.

"Remind me", she commands with the barest hint of mischief, causing something in your chest to flutter. Okay. This seems more like your Liv. For a minute there, you could've sworn something was off, but wouldn't anyone be a little odd after the sort of trauma being hit by a truck would induce?

Without hesitation, you surge forward, wrapping your arms around her shoulders firmly, though keeping the possibility of some hefty injuries in mind. Turning your face, you waste no time in kissing hers, trailing your lips from just beneath the harsh line of her jaw up to her lips, where you find she responds as ever, enthusiastic and demanding.

Groaning against her lips, you push yourself as close to the slightness of her curves as you can manage, helped along by the secure wrap of her robotics around your middle, keeping you in place. One gloved hand slides up the back of your neck, twisting in your hair to hold you where you are as the scientist steals control entirely and dominates the expression of desperate affection.

When she pulls away with a satisfied grin, the glitter of her eyes has intensified and steals away what little breath you have left.

"You..-" She interrupts you with another harsh press of her mouth on yours and chuckles as she pulls away.

"I wonder if you're as good as that in _my_ universe", she questions aloud, and it doesn't make sense for half a second. As realization dawns on you though, and you begin to struggle, she laughs in delight. "Have you got it yet?"

"You're not my Liv!" As those horrible words bursts from your lips, you know without a doubt that it's true. There's something off in the shades of her that you had attributed to dust, minor details of her suit that didn't sit quite right, yellows where green should be, and the glaringly obvious lack of a fourth prong on her tentacles. How could you have been so blind?

"Such a clever girl", she exclaims, patronizing with a pat to your cheek. "And I can certainly see why one of me might grow attached. Enthusiasm suits you."

Red in the face and panicking as you find her hold far too strong to break, you find yourself regretting having come here without telling a single soul. And it's not as if anyone is waiting for you at home. This Liv could do whatever she liked and no one would be the wiser.

"Please just let me go", you beg, shuffling and filing away the horrible truth that your Liv is really gone for later. One crisis at a time. "I won't say anything about you being here, I promise!"

"I know you won't", she coos, tracing a finger down the curve of your nose. "I can't just let you go after such a greeting now can I?"

Breathing slowly to keep from hyperventilating, you swallow thickly. She looks like Liv, she talks like Liv.

She _feels_ like Liv.

Your traitorous body doesn't know the difference the way your mind does, and it's hard to deny that the heat in your veins isn't just fear-induced adrenaline.

"Don't." It's all you can force out, small and scared and desperately trying to hide the arousal that even the thought of Liv brings with it.

"Hush now", she says, "no more words from you. I've just landed in a whole new universe, and it's only right that I do a thorough examination of all it has to offer, no?" Her tone makes you shudder with a heady blend of lust and terror. "This is hardly a comfortable setting though", she adds with a dismayed look at the remains of her collider.

Well. Not hers, but close enough.

"Does the other me have a bunker beneath the lab as well?" The question takes you by surprise. If Liv had something like that, she certainly never told you about it. "Judging by your expression, I'm going to say no. Either that, or she never told you about it." A calculating look returns to her face. "I wonder.."

Muttering to herself, she pulls you from her, finally, though a single robotic appendage remains wrapped securely around your torso, holding you a foot above the ground as she pokes through the wreckage.

" _Aha_!" She exclaims victoriously, a panel on the floor opens to reveal a concealed scanner. Removing one glove, she presses her hand to the surface. With a flash of light that could only mean a scan, a low thump is followed by the opening of a larger panel in the floor. Stairs lead into darkness, lit only by softly glowing red lights every few steps.

"What the..-"

She ignores you, making quick hopping steps down the long flight of stairs and stopping at a door that nestles at the bottom. You've never seen this before and your gut twists as you realize that maybe you didn't know your Liv as well as you thought you did.

The room beyond the door is nearly identical to the small room that leads off of Liv's lab upstairs, sparsely furnished with a bed, desk and bookshelves, along with several larger shelves stocked with what looks like months of canned goods. You ache with the knowledge that this place existed and you knew nothing about it. A safe place for Liv, and she didn't care to share.

It shouldn't hurt as badly as it does. It isn't like the two of you were really dating, right? It was just sex. Really, really good sex, but just sex.

Even so, there was something, you were sure. You saw it.

But maybe you were the only one.

"Oh." You turn your head to look at the wrong-Liv, the one holding you tighter than ever, the one who is now looking with wide eyes and an undefinable expression at the only other door down in the little bunker, one that obviously leads to a bathroom. The open door, in which stands a decidedly topless and equally wide-eyed Liv, donning only a towel around her waist and a smattering of painful looking bruises all down her left side. The thick mane of wet hair dripping onto the concrete floor is the only sound and it echoes.

"It's you", says the topless Liv in surprise, her eyes fixed on your face, soft and then sharp and flat within the space of a second as they flick to the wrong-Liv. "And _you_."

The wrong-Liv laughs, alight with the sort of excitement you love so much on your Liv. "What, no kiss hello? _She_ didn't hesitate." A gesture in your direction makes her meaning clear and you hate yourself a little bit for the flash of betrayed upset on your Liv's face.

"What are you doing here? You can't get back now. Obviously." The proper Liv doesn't seem to care that she's literally at her most helpless, practically nude and not a tentacle in sight. "Your cells will decay at an exponential rate until it reaches an irreversible point. I didn't think one of me could be so stupid."

The wrong-Liv seems no more bothered than the first now that the original shock has worn off, her tentacle raising you into the air and giving you a little shake. "I don't think so. You're going to solve that little problem for me while I explore your world." Her tone would brook no argument from most, but your Liv just barks a laugh, though you can see the tension in the set of her jaw and the clenching of her fists.

Does she care that you're in the clutches of her double?

"What makes you think I'm going to do all the work for you? You could at least do me the courtesy of lending a hand."

Shaking her head and drawing you in front of her, the wrong-Liv pouts and presses her front to your back. Her arm wraps around you from behind, strong fingers gripping at your jaw. "I don't think so. I have some _research_ to do, and we both know that patience isn't a strength we share."

Every single ounce of energy you have is being put to the singular task of not screaming, or crying, because you don't trust yourself to express more terror than arousal should you open your mouth.

Your Liv snarls, taking half a step towards the two of you and your stomach leaps into your throat as a firm hand drops to it and squeezes, forcing a strangled, panicked inhale. Liv freezes and there's a breathy laugh beside your ear.

"Think for a minute, Liv. You're not even _armed_ , if you'll pardon the pun. And I have no desire to use my new assistant as a shield, but I will if you make me." The wrong-Liv has all the power here, there's no denying that. But the way your Liv draws herself up makes it clear enough that she isn't beaten yet.

There's a flicker of something that might be regret in her gaze just before she opens her mouth again. "What makes you think I won't just let you decay? She can take just about anything you can dish out until then. I should know."

The wrong-Liv's grip on your throat tightens and you can't hold in a whimper. Is Liv really going to let this copy of her do whatever she wants? It's your turn to feel betrayed, clearly.

"How _could_ you!?" Your shout startles her and guilt paints her expression before it twists. She opens her mouth to speak, but the wrong-Liv interrupts.

"So _cold_. I guess my assumption was right and _this_ was all a _game_." The wrong-Liv gives your throat a squeeze to emphasize what she's referring to and it hurts that you almost believe her. It feels like the truth with the way Liv seems to have thrown you to the sharks for the time being, and the wrong-Liv takes advantage. Her voice is practically a purr in your ear. "You know, you could actually _help_ me. I'll be _honest_ with you, at least. Wouldn't that be nice?"

The tension in your body has melted away by now, replaced by a limp sort of betrayed depression that wants to sizzle into anger, but you don't have the energy after days of worry and sorrow. Liv's expression cycles between concern and cold anger.

"You can't possibly be falling for this", says the still topless woman standing before you, and it lights a bit of a fire in your belly. "She's clearly just going to use you."

"Oh? You would know, would you?" You retort with a bite in your voice and the wrong-Liv snickers. "Were we just a..a fling?" It hurts to say because you definitely thought.. Well, you're sure it was obvious what you thought, especially for a woman as clever as Liv. The tentacle around your middle isn't all that painful anymore, and you realize that the wrong-Liv has again set your feet on the floor and the robotic appendage is only loosely wrapping you now. Just enough to maintain contact.

"Don't do this right now. Please." Liv's voice is even as she addresses you, but you can hear the hint of a tremble that might betray nerves. You want to surrender to it, to again give this woman whatever she wants, but the ache in your chest pulses and it reminds you in a small voice that Liv has been down here, alive, for nearly 72 hours.

And she didn't even give a thought to letting you know she still drew breath.

Oh, that hurts. That _hurts_.

"She's coming with me now", the wrong-Liv decides for you and Liv takes a quick step towards you both only to be thrown against a wall in the next blink with a swipe of one three pronged tentacle. You cry out and try to run to her, but you're torn off your feet. Liv's crumpled form stirs as you scream for her, pulled up the stairs and away.

The sound of soft robotics whipping through the air are the last you hear before blackness consumes the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this took a wild left turn from what I had been planning. I hope it's satisfying enough. It contains an entirely different sort of angst than I had expected, and I'm not sure how I feel about it. Let me know what you think!


End file.
